1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a medium having an image processing program recorded thereon, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a medium having an image processing program recorded thereon for forming an image by enhancing the resolution of low-resolution image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique in printing binary images at a low resolution in facsimile machines and the like, it is proposed to enhance the resolution using a resolution conversion technique such as bilinear interpolation in order to conform to a high resolution in printing. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-276382 discloses a technique of visually smoothing an aliasing image by matching a dot pattern including a target dot and surrounding dots thereof with an identification pattern stored beforehand and by changing the target dot when they match.
The aforementioned resolution conversion technique, however, has a problem in that the effect of correcting jaggies is less sufficient as an original image is in lower resolution.